


“But look, this is on sale!”

by LadyLaviniya



Series: Sleeping Star Swans [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Grocery Shopping, Prompt Fic, Sleeping Swan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 00:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11817645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLaviniya/pseuds/LadyLaviniya
Summary: Emma and Aurora go shopping. Well, Emma tries, but Aurora won’t let her help.





	“But look, this is on sale!”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justanoutlaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/gifts).



Shopping with Emma was always an interesting ordeal.

“You need to keep a close eye on the cart,” Snow had said over tea, “She’ll put things in there if you’re not guarding it like a dragon. Sometimes she’ll blame little shopping elves, other times it’s just ‘I don’t know how it got in there!’ Don’t let her get away with it too often, okay?”

Was once a week too often?

Baskets were for small items, or if shopping was light that week, and unless they were set on the ground, they were the bane of Emma’s existence. She couldn’t get away with her tricks then, oh no! Aurora could practically feel the frustration radiating beside her when they entered the store with one tucked under her left arm by its wiry handles.

She took a breath. Armed with Snow’s tips, she was ready. This week’s shopping trip would be different.

Before they walked two steps away from the entrance, Emma already made her move. First, she unlaced their fingers and linked their arms together, red leather against warm skin. She held that position until Aurora broke away to pull out her phone for their shopping list. And then—an offer, and a smile.

“Here, let me...” Aurora sidestepped her advancing arm with a twirl. She looked up from her phone just in time to see Emma gape. “Did you just... dance away from me?”

“Absolutely not,” Aurora countered. Wait. “... well, yes, I did, but only because I am perfectly capable of holding the basket myself.”

Emma chuckled as she shook her head, sticking her hands into her pockets and shrugging. “I was just being chivalrous, Ror, I thought you’d like that. You’re more of a princess than I’ll ever be.”

The urge to laugh was tough to withhold, but somehow, she made do with a smile that was bursting at the seams. “Have I told you I love you today?”

“Mmm...” Emma hummed, her head hung, green eyes downcast as she kicked at the floor, “Not that I recall...” Her coy smile became a smirk when she looked up to gauge Aurora’s reaction, and Aurora obliged.

“I love you, Emma. My clever swan.”

That got her attention. “Clever? Am I?”

Unable to resist any longer, Aurora laughed. She placed her phone in the basket and reached out to grab Emma by the arm and drag her deeper into the store. Stay still too long and Emma would charm her into relinquishing control of the basket all the sooner. Chivalry was her friend, especially where Aurora was concerned.

“Don’t let her,” Snow warned over a smile, wagging her finger, “She’s her father’s daughter through and through. Trust me.”

It was easy to assume Emma knew exactly what Aurora was up to. Emma, Mulan, Lily, everyone seemed to have something over her, be it knowledge, or magic, or trade. As a result, she was often underestimated, and in that fact Aurora took a surprising comfort. It was all the more satisfying when she had the upper hand.

* * *

Emma was getting antsy. Aurora kept that basket glued to her arm since the moment they walked in and it was impossible to slip something in it without tripping the alarm. Currently, she was engrossed looking over the produce section, which left Emma time to sneak off to another part of the store and return with two boxes of strawberry poptarts behind her back.

Time to get creative.

She deleted the shopping list from their texting thread and stomped her foot lightly to catch Aurora’s attention. “Dammit,” she muttered, “Hey, babe, can you send me the list again? I was trying to delete a thing and I accidentally—”

“Oh, that’s okay, here—” Blue eyes never leaving the carrots, Aurora picked her phone up from inside the basket and thrusted her arm in Emma’s direction. “You know my password. If you want to send it to yourself, feel free.”

Emma took the phone with a sigh. “Thanks, Ror.”

Damn.

—

One thing. That’s all she wanted. One thing.

Well, it came in two boxes but technically they were one thing.

“We still have poptarts at home, Emma,” Aurora reasoned, crossing her arms. She was doing a terrible job suppressing a smile while standing in the breakfast food section of the aisle. “We bought extra last week because you went on a binge, remember?”

Emma pouted. “But look, this is on sale!”

Aurora laughed. “So I see!” She put both boxes back on the shelf. “I’ll make you a deal: if we can get the rest of this shopping done, and you don’t put anything we don’t need into this basket, we’ll come back for these, okay?”

Green eyes darted from the selection of poptarts to the beautiful girl and her proposal. “You promise?” Aurora nodded.

“I do.”


End file.
